Web of a twisted love triangle
by kir2chtein
Summary: His heart belonged to her, but she had eyes for someone else. She loved him, but he loved another. He loved him, but knew his heart belonged to her. A twisted little love triangle.


**Author's Note: So this is just a little drabble I wrote. Review please:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, sadly...**

* * *

><p>I have always known that she would never turn those eyes upon me. Yet I could not let go of that small spark of hope that the naive but large part of me clung desperately to. I wanted her, needed her, craved her: her heart, her affection and her blood. I craved her with an almost beast-like savagery, like the monster I knew I was.<p>

But she never turned those eyes upon me. Her heart, she gave to him, solely him. Her affection was divided between him and I. But her blood, her blood was solely mine. I would never forgive myself for drinking her blood, but knowing that was the one part of her that he did not have, I could not help but feel a deep sense of happiness. There was a part of her that belonged solely to me.

I wanted her to be mine. I knew I could protect her, I knew I could make her happy, I knew I would do anything for her. And yet, never once have my feelings reached her. I had to watch every morning as she greeted him with a radiant smile, a red hue covering her cheeks. Everyday, my battered heart would shatter and every night, I would piece the pieces back together, only to have it assaulted again the next day.

I tried to comfort myself with the knowledge, however grotesque, that her blood belonged solely to me but that never did ease the pain. If at all, it only succeeded in making me loathe myself more.

* * *

><p>A soft timid knock sounded on my door. I knew who it was. She walked in and closed the door softly behind her. She was not hesitant anymore. This had been going on for the past month now. She would come to my room at night, once or twice a week. She would smile and I would see the worry in her eyes. "How could you care for a monster like me?" I used to wonder, the guilt tearing my insides apart as I drank the blood from her veins.<p>

She moved to stand close to me, so close I was able to hear her heartbeat and hear the blood rush through her veins. I reached out and grabbed her shoulders, fighting an internal battle with myself, push her away or pull her closer?

The hunger won out again. It would always win and I cursed at how weak I had become. I pulled her close and bent to press my elongated fangs to the soft delicate skin of her neck. As my fangs pierced through her skin and the blood flowed into my mouth, I was able to feel and _taste_ her fear. Her hands tightened on the back of my shirt, her nails digging into my skin as I sucked on her neck, drawing the sweet blood and savoring every bit of it.

Her blood was sweet, filled with her emotions and as it ran down my throat, I was able to catch a glimpse of her soul. That was the thing about blood-drinking; it bared your deepest and most secret emotions for the one who was drinking it to see, leaving nothing hidden. Try as you might, there was no way to hide your feelings from the one who drank from you.

I could taste her fear _of_ _me_, I could taste her affection _for_ _me_ and I could also taste the smoldering love she held _for him_. It was in every bit of her, in her blood, racing throughout her veins. I winced and felt unshed tears blur my vision but I blinked them away. Pulling away, I ran my tongue over the two small puncture marks I'd left on her neck that marred the smooth alabaster skin.

I felt her blood pumping through my veins, replenishing my strength. And just like the past few times I had drunk her blood, strangely I felt her emotions surge through me, clashing and entwining with my own, confusing me. I did not know what I was feeling anymore, I did not know which were my feelings and which were hers.

"Zero?" I heard her whisper and I could hear the worry in her voice. I shook my head and smiled a small smile at her before letting go of her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Yuki," I said, "Are you okay?" Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes looked slightly unfocused.

"Ah, yes, I just feel a bit tired," She said, smiling and sweeping her hand across her forehead, wiping away a sheen of sweat. I reached out and touched my hand to her forehead. She felt warm.

"You need rest. I'm sorry... I may have taken too much..." I apologized, turing away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her shake her head vehemently.

"No, I was already... tried... this-" She swayed on her feet, her eyes drifting close. My hands shot out even before I realized what I was doing and grabbed onto her, steadying her. Lifting her off the ground, I carried her out of my room and to her's, laying her gently on the bed.

"Zero...I'm fine..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. I looked down at her, the guilt and self-hatred gnawing at my heart. I watched as her eyes closed. I could see she was exhausted.

"I'm sorry... I'll go get you something to bring your temperature down. You just get some rest..." I turned and started in the direction of the door when I felt her hand reach out and curl around my sleeve.

"Stay... with me..." I turned and saw her eyes open for a fraction of a second before closing, her hand loosening from his sleeve. I turned back to the bed and sat down, resting my head against it. I felt her hand slide down from my sleeve and rest against my open palm and I curled my hand around her's, twining our fingers together.

All of a sudden, I felt a gust of wind blow in from her windows and a familiar and strangely appealing scent wafted to me. Unable to help myself, I inhaled deeply.

"You drank from her again I see," A velvet voice sounded softly from my right. I would know that voice anywhere. Normally, my hunter instincts would have kicked in and I would be on high alert, having a pureblood nearby but somehow, at that moment, I felt almost relaxed around him.

"Kaname, I didn't mean... I couldn't..." I could not seem to form a coherent reply even though his tone was not angry or even accusatory, but merely a statement. I turned and looked up at him. His dark locks fell over his eyes, hiding them from view. I felt a sudden irrational urge to push them away. I shook my head, knowing something was definitely wrong with me. It must be Yuki's blood, I realized then, that was affect me and clouding my thoughts and feelings.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything," He said, quietly. He turned away, towards the window, "Take a walk with me?"

"I'll be back," I squeezed Yuki's hand before letting go. I stood up hesitantly, following him out of the room, glancing back once at Yuki's sleeping form. Kaname walked out the door and into the moonlit gardens that surrounded the campus. I followed after him, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

We approached a small fountain that had been turned off for the night and he stopped. He sat down at the edge of the fountain and dipped his hand in, creating small ripples in the calm surface. The water looked silver in the moonlight.

"You need blood, Zero. You may not want to accept it, but you are a vampire now," Kaname began, "You don't have to feel guilty." I frowned, unsure of where this conversation was heading.

"But Yuki is only human. Her blood won't be enough to satisfy you..." Kaname paused to take a breath and turned to face me, "Not in the way mine would."

My eyes widened and disgust welled up in the pit of my stomach. I felt like throwing up. Just the thought of drinking his blood, the blood of a pureblood vampire, repulsed me. And yet, I felt the hunger clawing its way up my throat. Even though I had just fed not long ago, the animal inside of me wanted_more_.

"Stop taking her blood Zero. Take mine instead," He got up and walked towards me, placing a cool damp hand on my neck. I flinched, but did not back away. He raised his other hand to his lips and opened his mouth. I saw the glint of his elongated fangs a second before they tore open the unblemished porcelain skin of his wrist. His blood poured out from his savaged wrist.

The honey-sweet aroma of the dark liquid assaulted my senses as it trickled down his wrist. He raised his wrist to my mouth, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. He knew, I realized, the effect his blood was having on me. I couldn't help myself.

With an almost animalistic speed, I grabbed his bleeding wrist and sank my fully extended fangs deep into the open wound. The rich liquid filled my mouth, invading all my senses. I had though Yuki's blood was sweet but his blood, his blood was like ambrosia.

His blood was all I could think about as it flowed down my throat and surged through my body. But the thing about blood-drinking; it bared your deepest and most secret emotions for the one who was drinking it to see, leaving nothing hidden. Try as you might, there was no way to hide your feelings from the one who drank from you.

I could taste his pleasure, his pain, his affection? No, not affection. Love... _for me_. The thought stopped me cold and dulled my animalistic senses. I pulled away from him, stumbling backwards. He loved me? This could not be happening and yet, blood never lies.

"So you know, now..." He smiled a small, sad smile.

"How long...?" That was the only thing that I could think of to say.

"Since I first saw you," He replied, bending down to lick the wound on his wrist. I watched as the wound stopped bleeding and the skin slowly etched itself back together.

"But I..." Normally, I would not have cared much for the pureblood standing before me but after I had a glimpse into the _extent_ of his feelings for me, I could not help but feel upset and sorry for him. "I'm sorry... But I can't... I have someone I love... I-"

"It's okay, I know you love her," He cut me off, "I have known for a while now. I don't mean to hurt you but... you must have noticed that she loves me... Believe me, if I could, I would change that and make her love you but I can't. You must understand I feel nothing for her."

"I know she doesn't love me the way I love her..." The sentence left a horrible taste in my mouth. I looked up at him, "But I can't stop loving her, these feelings just won't go away."

"Give me a chance," He surprised me by saying, "I'm not asking for your love or your heart. All I want is just a small part of you that is solely mine."

"Solely your's huh..." I realized I understood just how he felt. I realized I never really hated him, just what he was. I guess that was unjustified of me. He could not change what he was after all, but what he was does not necessarily affect who he is. "Solely your's how..." I could not help but blurt out.

"Just come to me when you need blood. I'll give you all the blood you need." I heard a faint note of desperation and hope in his voice. I felt something in my heart twist painfully. Drinking his blood would mean I would have to stop drinking from Yuki. I would lose the one part of her that belonged _solely to me_. But she would be safe.

"And it's not like she will ever love you, not the way he does," A part of me whispered, "You won't be losing much but you'll be gaining so much more..."

I looked up at him, saw him try to hide the faint spark of hope alight in his eyes. Somehow, he reminded me of myself, the way I clung desperately on to that small spark of hope, they way I tormented myself with that hope.

"Okay," I said softly. To prove my point, I walked up to him and reached up to cup his face, tilting it to the side. I bared my fangs and bent down to his neck. My fangs pierced through the soft skin of his neck, his blood once again filling my mouth and my senses. I felt him relax in my arms. Maybe, just maybe, a new path has opened up in front of me. Maybe I could learn to love him...

But until then, I guess this would be how I would live from now on, how _we_ would live from now on, each giving what little we could to those who actually care for us but willing to give the world to those who we loved. Each of our hearts belonging to someone who loved another, all of us living in the web of a twisted love triangle fate threw at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story!:)<strong>


End file.
